mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Comentário de blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Leonardo analisa The Saddle Row Review/@comment-25862617-20160530052705
Gostei da análise em vídeo, ficou bem detalhado e de bom entendimento, apesar dos problemas com o mic, que você chegou até a mencionar. Concordo principalmente na parte que precisa ver mais de uma vez para formar uma opinião concreta. E foi o que eu fiz, vi novamente para firmar minha nota, alterando a nota e o que eu disse no EFC. Também destaco o início do episódio; Eu esperando aquele normal de sempre e ele começa movimentado do jeito que foi, com as manes tentando impedir Rarity de ler a crítica. Gostei bastante do estilo do episódio, sendo trabalhado no presente (na entrevista com cada personagem) e com flashbacks, deu um tom muito legal para o mesmo. Esses estilos diferenciados sempre me chamam a atenção, igual foi em Rarity Investigates!. Eu me enganei quando eu disse que a Dashie era a única mane que era desenvolvida com um propósito determinado, que era se tornar uma Wonderbolt (Infelizmente foi tudo concluído lamentavelmente em Newbie Dash). Nesse episódio eu pude finalmente ver que Rarity também é desenvolvida com um propósito, que é a de abrir uma Carousel Boutique em cada canto de Equestria. Eu simplesmente adoro quando a série trabalha com eventos anteriores para dar continuidade em outro episódio, e já tivemos o ótimo The Gift of the Maud Pie para iniciar os eventos que foram apresentados nesse, que foi a butique em Manehattan. E isso tudo está fazendo a Rarity crescer muito como personagem ao meu ver. Ela é, com certeza, um dos maiores destaques dessa 6ª Temporada cheia de altos e baixos. Estou gostando demais dela nessa temporada, até mais que a 2ª, que foi a temporada que ela se saiu melhor em minha opinião. O episódio destacou também no equilíbrio de personagens, ou seja, mesmo com o protagonismo de Rarity, as outras manes estiveram em um nível bom e balanceado entre elas, nenhuma se destacando e ofuscando outra, isso para mim é um ponto bastante forte. Trabalhar com 6 protagonistas e manter um nível com ambas, não é algo fácil. Gostei bastante da referência ao Too Many Pinkie Pies, propondo um momento cômico da srta. Pie. Eu também ri horrores do "sweep, sweep, sweep.", no princípio, achei que seria só uma tosquice da Twilight, mas quando AJ e Dashie feat. Pinkie entraram na onda também, eu ri demais. xD Rarity anjinho e Rarity 'demoniozinho' também foi excelente. xD A mensagem do episódio que foi passada também foi um ponto forte, que Rarity confia em suas amigas o bastante para que elas resolvessem os problemas do jeito delas e não do jeito da própria Rarity. Os pontos fracos vão para Plaid Stripes, que é uma personagem bastante chatinha e para Coco Pommel, me deu agonia ver ela espirrando no rosto de Rarity daquela forma. Do mesmo jeito que eu não tenho medo algum de pegar gripe por causa do frio e/ou chuva, porque tenho certeza que isso é apenas um mito dos antigos, eu também morro de medo em dobro de pegar o vírus da gripe com alguém espirrando/tossindo perto de mim. Pontos fracos não muito relevantes para a nota do episódio, mas o episódio faltou aquele "arrepio" para puxar mais 0,5 ponto em sua nota. Então eu acho que um 9/10 é bastante justo. Ps: DJ Pon-3 me provou mais uma vez que é uma ótima background pony, desde que não esteja acompanhada de Octavia. Muito tempo atrás achava que era uma boa ideia, mas hoje vejo que é apenas palhaçada colocar as duas personagens na mesma cena, porque percebi que isso apenas descaracteriza ambas personagens. Com isso, DJ começa a retomar seu lugar entre meus backgrounds favoritos, sendo a melhor, até agora, na temporada. Mas Derpy não está deixando barato. xD